Truth or Dare FMA Style!
by shadowsnowkitty13
Summary: This is a parody of the FMA of truth or dare were you the viewers send me requests for the character to do. Warning I Do not own FMA charaters but I will say this was the best I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! your awesome kitty here and today I have awesome truth or dare where you the viewers get to tell me what you want your. Beloved characters to do truth or dare. Here are some simple rules kiddies.**

**1. No blood or gore don't want to give kids nightmares!**

**2. I will alow yaoi but keep it pg 13 people don't want to get into trouble.**

**3. specific on what truth or dare you give the characters. (names would be good if you dont mind.)**

**4. Have fun! :D**

**WARNING: SOME FOUL LANGUAGE (ED), YAOI, SEXUAL THEME AND I DO NOT OWN FMA! **

**So lets see who we have today!**

-tucker crys in the closet-

ed: why is tucker in the closet?

kitty: he needed to be punished for what he did

Ed: ooookkk? Anyway back to the truth or dare

kitty: yesh!

-Ed and his friends get kidnapped and put in a building-

Ed: were am I?

kitty: welcome to my truth or dare ed-kun

Ed: you're not those fan girls right?

kitty: nope even worse

Al: what is worse than fan girls brother?

Roy: Dont ask trust me

Riza: yes lets not tell

kitty: on with the show!

**Edward truth or dare?**

Ed: truth I know you too well kitty

kitty: Hehe

**Ed is it true you hate milk?**

Ed: YEA I HATE THAT CRAP ITS EVIL AND HOW THE HELL DOES IT MAKE YOU GROW DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!

Kitty: ok we don't need details On how milk is made or where it comes from anyway!

**Roy truth or dare!**

Roy: Dare!

kitty: wow hes brave

Ed: or really stupid

Roy: what was that shrimp

Ed: WHAT WAS THAT

Al: brother please calm down

Breda: yea ed chill

Ed: NO I WILL NOT CHILL HE CALL ME SHORT MIDGET!

-A bullet pass between them and they all froze-

Riza: shall we get back to the truth or dare

kitty: R-right

**Roy I dare you to dress up as a girl and sing im a little tea-pot**

Roy: no-no I will not do it!

Riza: just do the dare sir

Roy: fine...

Breda: this outta be funny

-Roy goes to dress as a girl and starts to sing-

**I'm a little tea pot**

**short and stout**

**here's my handle here is my spout**

**when I get all steamed up here me shout**

**tip me over and pour me out~**

Everyone: hahahahaha

Ed: that was price less

Kitty: anyway Al your up

**Al truth or dare?**

Al: dare

**I dare you to yell I hate you and why dont you just die! at this cat. -holds cat-**

Al: but I love cats

kitty: do it or it will die

Al: sorry kitty I HATE YOU AND WHY DONT YOU JUST GO INTO A STREET AND DIE!

kitty: good boy you get to keep the kitty

Al: yay

Kitty: your up riza

Riza: if you do something vile I will shoot you

kitty: uhhh...ok? ^^"

**Riza truth or dare?**

Riza: truth

kitty: -uses Ed as a shield- Is it true you like Roy?

Ed: HEY GET OUT BEHIND ME IM NOT GOING TO BE HER TARGET!

kitty: but im the writer i dont want to die.

Roy: yes tell them how our love is strong but is forbi-

Riza: No...I think of him as Allie and a friend nothing more

-Roy goes to emo corner heart broken-

kitty: ouch that's harsh. Well see you next time everyone! And hopefully I will get the next one going!

Roy: T~T - crying

Al: Will he be ok?

Breda: yea just give him time he will bounce back to the old roy in no time

Riza: he will be fine kitty

kitty: i hope so because he is going to do some truth or dare on this

-Tucker pokes head out of the closet-

Tucker: can i come out now?

everyone: NO!

Tucker: i feel hated

Ed: that's because you made a chimera out of your own daughter and dog you sicko!

kitty: wait how did he do that?

-Ed explains to kitty how he made a chimera-

**WHILE ED IS ANSWERING KITTYS QUESTION AND BY HER FACE ITS NOT PRETTY LOOKING. ANYWAY! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS AND I WILL ADD MORE PEOPLE TO ASK. THANKS AND SORRY IT WASNT LONG!**


	2. Chapter 2

welcome back everyone! Today we have a request and dont forget to review and pm me requests. Lets get this going!

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARATERS OF FMA!

We got one from agarfinkel (thanks your awesome!)

Ed: If its another dare about milk i refuse

kitten: aww is little Ed scared of milk?

ed: no i just hate

kitten: whatever you say

ed truth or dare?

ed: truth

kitten: joy killer

is it true you are in love with winry?

-ed blushes red-

ed: i only think of her as friend

kitten: uh huh surrrre

al truth or dare?

Al: dare

i dare you to take winrys wrench

al: -Gulps hard- o...ok

-he steals her wrench-

-we hear a yell- WHO TOOK MY WRENCH!

kitten: RUNNNN!

-we leave ed behind and gets beat up badly-

Roy: i feel sorry for full metal

Riza: poor ed

kitten: on with the show!

roy truth or dare?

Roy: truth

is it true you hate it when riza makes you fall

Roy: it was for my safety to be the next further

Riza: that is true now if i can get you to do your work

Breda: ouch hahaha

-Roy glares at his suborne-

kitten: better watch it breda roys going to get you

al truth or dare

Al: truth

is it true you like mai

Al: uh...well i uh.../

kitten: oh wow you do aww thats so cute

kitten: ok your up riza

riza: -loads gun-

kitten: -gulps-

riza truth or dare

riza: dare i guess

i dare you to wear a mini skirt

riza: ...

kitten: uh oh

riza: sir i will get you for this

roy: yea- wait what did i do!

-She goes and changes into rhe mini skirt and comes out-

kitten: wow you look great

roy: she look beautiful

riza: -blushes-

kitten: roy your go

roy: alright

truth or dare

roy: dare

i dare you to punch black hayata in the stomech

roy: but he did nothing to me and riza will kill me

riza: yes

kitten: that tough luck

-roy hits hayata in the stomech and he gets chased by riza

-ed finally shows-

kitten: hey look whos back!

Ed: YOUR GOING TO FUCKING GET IT AL!

kitty: welcome back ed

ed: FUCK YOU!

kitten: maybe later

truth or dare

ed: dare?

i dare you to drink a whole gallon of milk

ed: i hate my life... T~T

-gives him a gallon of milk-

kitten: go ahead

-ed drinks gallon-

lets get a few charaters! :D

envy: what hell?

lust: how did we get here

ross: what in the world?

havoc: i was on a date you know

kitten: welcome to truth or dare

envy: hahaha shrimp here too this outta be fun

lust: agree

ross: might as well

havoc: yea yea lets get this going

kitten: ok

envy truth or dare

envy: dare

kitten: i dare you to kiss ed

-ed finishes milk as envy kisses him-

ross: in coming!

-we duck as ed vomits on envy-

envy: IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Roy: yuck

riza: ...

kitten: lets get back to the truth or dare

Roy: agree

Al: yes

Breda: i second that

havoc truth or dare?

havoc: dare

i dare you to not smoke for a month

havoc: WHAT NO WAY

kitten: don't make me tell you two month

havoc: no...

kitten: good boy

-he hands over his smokes-

lust truth or dare

lust: truth

kitten: ok

was it true you fell in love with havoc?

lust: yea at one point i did but i lost intrest and hade intrest on roy

havoc: DAMNITT ROY ALWAYS GET THE GIRLS!

roy: true

kitten: ok ross your go

truth or dare

ross: dare

I dare you to make out with riza

riza and Ross: WHAT!

Ross: fine sorry lt.

- they makeout-

Roy: O_O I never knew riza could bend that way.

breda: neither did I

-they sleep-

kitten: wow did not see that one coming serious!

truth or dare breda

breda: dare

i dare you to hug black hayate

breda: WHAT NO WAY!

Kitten: it's either that or do roys paper work

breda: ...fine

-he picks up hayate and hugs him-

breda: there i did it.

-hayate licks him-

-Breda has a disscused and terrified look on his face-

kitten: poor breda anyway thats our show kiddies see yea next time!

**Sorry i hade to change the name because the staff was hounding me about it. Please review and send pm request. Who knows your request might get posted in this. Thanks again guys your wonderful! chapter 3 maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

welcome back everyone! Today we have a few requests and dont forget to review and pm me requests. Lets get this going!

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARATERS OF FMA!

We got one from agarfinkel (thanks your awesome!)

Ed: not that lunitic again

kitten: scaredy cat

ed: am not!

kitten: whatever you say

ed truth or dare?

ed: fine dare

kitten: heheh

I dare you to kiss winry

-ed blushes red-

ed: N...NO THE FUCK WAY

kitten: to bad she's on her way

winry: hey kitten what's going on

kitten: just playing truth or dare

winry: awsome im in!

kitten: good do it ed

ed: sorry winry

-He kisses her-

winry:...

kitten: anyway ling your up!

ling: alriight

ling truth or dare

ling: dare

ling i dare you to tell lan fan you love her

ed: LING YOU BASTERED YOU OWE ME MONEY FOR THAT ROOM!

ling: sorry i dont speak english kekeke

ed: IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

kitten: armstrong restrain ed please.

armstrong: sure

Ed: LET ME GO IM GOING TO MURDER HIM!

kitten: not before he does his dare

ling: Lan fan can you come here please...

-lan fan shows-

lan fan: yes my lord

ling: lan fan i love you

lan fan: 0/0

kitten: now you can let him go armstrong

-ed is free and ling gets chased-

kitten: while thats going -hears eds cussing and breaking things in the back ground- next up is lust

lust truth or dare

lust: dare i supose

lust i dare you to use your ultimate spear at greed while he does his ultimate sheild

lust: finally something worth my intrest

-greed appears-

greed: well look what the cat dragged in.

lust: good to see you to greed.

-she attacks him as he blocks her ultimate spear with his ultimate shield as they fight-

kitten: im going to need a raise after this... ^^"

we have one from Grizz Lee (thanks)

kitten: this for you ed

ed: fine im done with ling anyway

kitten: ok

ed truth or dare

ed: dare?

i dare you to go up to roy and say hes a sexy baster and lick his face like a kitten

ed: HELLL NO FUCK YOU GRIZZ LEE

roy: to afraid full metal

ed: no

roy: are to shrimp

ed: IM NOT A SHRIMP!

roy: what was the dare anyway

-lets him read it and a horrifying look came to his face-

kitten: just do it

ed: fuck you...

kitten: thats winrys job.

winry: yea wait WHAT! O/O

-Ed goes to roy and glares- you are a sexy baster -hes licks his face like a kitten-

ed: I NEED SOAP!

-Roy looks hortified-

we have one from Kitten1313 (thank you nya)

kitten: next up envy!

envy: great...more of this...

truth or dare

envy: truth

is it true you dress like a women

envy: on that answer no i dont people though i was a women because of how i dress and in the manga i did sound femine but im not...

kitten: very truth arent we? Hehe

envy: tch

-roy pouts-

-shakes head-

roy truth or dare?

roy: dare

i dare you you dye hayate neon green for st. Patricks day

roy: sorry boy

-hayate whimperd-

-roy dyes him neon green and hayate goes to riza-

riza: who dyed hayate neon green!

-we point to roy-

riza: -clicks her gun to shoot-

-he runs and hides-

kitten: riza your up!

riza: fine..

kitten: -gulps-

riza truth or dare

riza: dare i guess

i dare you to go and kiss roy

riza: ...

kitten: uh oh

riza: after this I will shoot you

roy: you better run

-she goes to Roy and blushes-

riza: s...sir close your eyes

roy: um... Ok

-she kisses him-

breda: run...

kitten: good idea

-runs for my life as she shoots-

roy: poor kitten

riza: -shoots more-

kitten: im sorry!

roy: i will save you kitten!

-he kisses her to make her drop the gun-

roy: ^/^

riza: /

kitten: whew save for now

Ed: you tourture us too much

kitty: its fun shrimp I mean ed

ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

kitten: nothing

ed: GRRRR

kitten: be a good boy

truth or dare ross

Ross: truth

is it true that you did something embarrassing

ross: yea rather not tell

kitten: fine..

truth or dare havoc

havoc: truth

is it true that you cant keep a girlfriend

havoc: roy set you up on this right and he's wrong

kitten: no

roy: you cant keep a girl

havoc: Thats because you steal them away from me!

kitten: im out of this one

-ed finishes milk as envy kisses him-

riza: ...

kitten: lets get back to the truth or dare

Roy: agree

Al: yes

Breda: i second that

breda truth or dare

breda: truth

is it true you hate dogs

breda: no im just scared of them

havoc: you keep using your charm to steal them away!

roy: true

kitten: ok ross your go

truth or dare

ross: truth

Is it truth that mole on your face comes off

ross: no

ed: really?

Ross: yes

kitten: ok al your go!

al: ok

truth or dare

al: truth

is it true you and Ed fought who was going to Marry winry?

al: actually yes we did right brother?

Ed: yep

Roy: i can use that against you hehe

ed: HELL NO!

-hears stuff being distroyed in the back ground-

kitten: anyway thats our show kiddies see yea next time!

**please review and send pm request. Who knows your request might get posted in this. Thanks again guys your wonderful!**


End file.
